Stitches Across Time
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Series of drabbles, theme: A through Z. Memories that Rosette and Chrno shared together over time that brought them closer then they could ever imagine. RosetteXChrno.
1. Apple

I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters.

So here I am doing a set of drabbles A-Z. I'll try to update once a week with new things for the Rosette and Chrno couple I love so much. All of these drabbles will be five hundred words only, and will have something to do with the overall theme that starts with the letter of the chapter. This, of course, is A.

Enjoy!

* * *

_A-Apple:_

The sun was bright the day Rosette, Joshua, and Chrno decided to have a small picnic under a large tree. The food Rosette and Joshua had brought went quickly between the three, and now the three were relaxing against the trunk of the tree. Joshua had fallen into a deep sleep, leaving Rosette and Chrno to themselves.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked.

Chrno looked down at his stomach. "A bit."

Rosette moved over to the brown picnic basket and searched through it. Chrno watched in wonder until Rosette pulled out two, bright red apples. She handed the biggest one to Chrno.

"I hid them from Joshua," Rosette said as she looked at her apple. "I knew he was going to eat everything else so I picked out something special for us."

"Thank you."

A blush crossed Rosette's face. "You're welcome."

The two bit into their apples and began eating instead of continuing the conversation. Silence came as a result, but it was a welcomed silence. The wind blew between them, creating a conversation that the two couldn't understand. Just as the wind changed from warm to cold, Rosette sighed.

"Something wrong?" Chrno asked.

Rosette shook her head back and forth. "Nothing's wrong."

Chrno looked back down towards his apple, and then back to Rosette's blushing face. He moved the apple up to her face, and pressed it against the red coloring there. She squeaked from the cold feeling as she turned a bit to face him once more.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"The apple is the same color as your face," Chrno answered.

"It is?"

Chrno nodded and removed the apple from Rosette's face. She returned to eating her own apple, when she noticed the apple's juices running down her hands. Not wanting her hands to get sticky, she began wiping her hand on her dress. The apple slipped from her motions, and fell down into the dirt.

"Great," Rosette said with a sigh. "I'm still hungry."

Suddenly, another apple appeared in front of her face. She followed the hand holding the apple and found Chrno with a smile on his face. The blush returned to Rosette's face.

"Do you want mine?" he asked.

Just as Rosette moved her hand out to take the apple, the sound of Chrno's stomach rumbling filled the air. This time, the blush crossed Chrno's face. Rosette's small frown grew and she began laughing.

"What?" Chrno said.

Rosette snatched the apple, and grabbed a nearby knife. She placed the apple down onto her lap; Rosette pushed the knife through the apple until it spilt in half.

"There!" Rosette cheered. "Half for me, and half for you."

A smile crossed Chrno's face. "Thank you Rosette."

The two began eating the slices of apple Rosette had cut in silence. The wind blew against them, and moved the braches above them, creating a relaxing noise. There was no doubt in either one of the two's minds; this was the best picnic they had ever had.

* * *

R&R please! 


	2. Band aid

I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Jazzy Uchiha, Misogirl, moonlight wings 13, **and **Zen-chan** for reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say! Anyways, here's the update for Monday, (this came quicker then I thought!!) I hope that you

Enjoy!

* * *

_B-Band-aid:_

After five days of nothing but rain the sun finally came back to the world. With the sun out again, Joshua and Rosette were allowed to play outside of the Seventh Bell Orphanage. Unfortunately Joshua's illness began to act up again, and he had to stay behind. Rosette wanted to stay with him, but he insisted that she go on without him. After pushing her, Joshua got Rosette to leave without him.

Rosette traveled through the woods as usual, but as she came to the spot where she and Chrno would usually meet, she tripped on a rock. Her leg scrapped against the rocks that lay on the forest ground, before she stopped near the edge of a creek.

"Ow dammit," Rosette whispered.

The rock had cut her knee a few times, and had gone deep enough to draw blood. Even though it didn't _look_ that bad, it _hurt_. Oh if only Joshua had come with her.

"Rosette!" a voice said.

She turned her head to her left and saw Chrno coming over to her. With a slight groan she turned her entire body around to face him while blood leaked down her leg. He spotted the blood cascading down her knee and sprinted over to her.

"Are you alright Rosette?" he asked.

"I just," Rosette gritted her teeth together, "need to wash my wound out and bandage it."

Chrno smiled. "I'll take care of that."

He walked over to Rosette and ripped a part of his clothing off. She watched as he dunked the cloth into the rushing creek. After letting the water soak into the cloth, wrung it out, and placed it over her injury. A small hiss of pain escaped from Rosette's mouth as she closed her eyes.

"I'll wrap it up," Chrno said. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."

Rosette opened one of her eyes. "T-Thanks."

Chrno finished wrapping Rosette's leg up, and tied it on the side. When everything was done and over with, Rosette let out a deep sigh. Chrno stood, and helped Rosette to lean against the bank of the creek.

"It's not a very good band-aid," Chrno sat down beside Rosette, "but I think it will work for now."

Rosette took in a deep breath, and smiled. "It's fine for now Chrno."

Blood began to seep through the thin cloth but nothing else happened. The blood soon stopped, and the pain in her knee began to fade away.

Chrno was the first and only person outside of her family to place a band-aid over a wound for her at the time. But it was something that meant the world to Rosette. To her, it meant that someone in the outside world cared for her. Someone outside of the Orphanage wanted to take care of her, and _cared_ enough about her to help her through anything.

Suddenly, Rosette began laughing. Her laughter grew, and grew and before long, Chrno couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

_My band-aid_. She thought.

* * *

R&R please! 


	3. Candy

I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters.

Thank you to **MisoGirl** for reviewing! It's nice to know that someone is reading this! . Anyways, I should have mentioned that these drabbles start from when Rosette is young with Chrno, and travel through the fights with Aion, following the manga not the anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

_C-Candy_

Candy had a strange but likeable taste to it, at least to Chrno anyway. He had never had candy before, until the first day he met Rosette and Joshua. At that time he took the candy just because Rosette had offered it out of trust and curiosity. The sweet taste of caramel came into his mouth and forever stayed in his mouth. After that meeting, Rosette would bring more candy for the three of them, but Chrno often ended up eating them all.

It was that simple taste of caramel that would forever remind Chrno of Rosette and all of the good times he shared with her. Sometimes during the late night Chrno would wish for a single piece of caramel candy…or was it Rosette he was wishing for? When that thought would cross his mind, Chrno would look up into the night sky and remember the story of the Astral Line he had told her and Joshua not too long ago. The smiles across their faces made Chrno's day but the smile on Rosette's face made it easy to sleep at night.

Now, in the cold night Chrno wished he had a piece of caramel candy. Or at least Rosette's warm smile and laugh to keep him warm. He considered making some sort of shelter, but that would require more energy then he wanted to use. So instead of building, he rested his back against the forest ground and looked towards the night sky.

The other candy Rosette had brought was a blue colored candy with a taste Chrno didn't care much for. That type of candy was sitting in the bottom of his pocket, still in its multicolored wrapper. Now that it came to Chrno's mind, he took it out of his pocket and began to unwrap it.

The candy inside was hard to see in the dark night, but Chrno knew what color it was. He moved his right arm into the sky and moved the blue candy in front of the brightest star. The star's light penetrated the thick candy and gave off a strange, distorted star with a light blue color to Chrno's eyes.

Chrno chucked to himself. The color of the white star through the blue candy had changed to the same color as Rosette's eyes. Those eyes that always looked so happy and content. Those eyes that he never wanted to see tears in and would do anything to make sure that they _never_ had tears in them. Those wonderful eyes that held no secrets but instead told the world a wondrous, unfinished story without prejudice towards anyone. A story that in all his years of living, Chrno would never grow tired of hearing. Chrno looked into the candy as a smile crossed his face, but increased a longing in his heart to see Rosette again.

_Perhaps tomorrow._ Chrno told himself. _If the weather is good. _

"Rosette," he whispered to the candy. "I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. December

I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Miso Girl**, **Tsukiria,** and **Icy Angelwings** for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Because I didn't update last week, I'm updating twice.

Enjoy!

* * *

_D-December_

Snow was something Chrno was used to, but this December had the _worst_ blizzards that he had ever seen. The forest where he would usually stay was covered in snow and if that wasn't bad enough, freezing rain had started to fall. Joshua and Rosette, however, were inside of their Orphanage with the rest of the children, drinking hot chocolate.

"I wonder how Chrno is," Rosette asked as she looked out of her window. "It's freezing out there…"

"Chrno," Joshua whispered as he too looked out the window.

Rosette stood. "I'm going to check up on him."

"What!?" Joshua jumped. "You can't go! You'll freeze to death!"

Rosette grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll take this…its more then what Chrno has."

"But Rosette!"

Before Joshua would stop Rosette, she ran out of the Orphanage with her blanket and coco in hand. Joshua ran over to the window Rosette had been looking out of, and saw her running through the snow.

_Please come back okay_. Joshua thought._ I wish I could…go with you…Rosette_.

* * *

Rosette ran as fast as she could through the snow. Her body shivered against the cold substance, but she ignored it. She _had_ to get to Chrno. She would not allow another person to be buried underneath the snow just as her Mother and Father had been or so she thought.

All of her thoughts left her when she spotted Chrno lying face down in the snow. Rosette's eyes widened and she ran over to the small demon.

"Chrno!" she screamed. "Chrno!!"

She wrapped her arms her around Chrno along with her blanket. Chrno groaned out in pain from the chill but managed to open his eyes enough to see Rosette.

"Rosette?" he whispered.

"Chrno!" she said. "Come on, I'll take you back to the Orphanage!"

"No," he whispered. "I can't go back there…I'm a—"

She shook her head. "You're coming with me!" she ordered.

Rosette, despite her size, helped Chrno out of the snow and started to carry him back to the Seventh Bell Orphanage. The small arm around his neck was so warm but it was not a warmth he had been asking for, it was a new kind of warmth. A warmth that filled every inch of his being and sent shivers down his spine that woke every cold inch of his body. This was the warmth he had been looking for.

"We're almost there," Rosette said.

Chrno closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them he found himself in a toasty bed with Rosette sleeping beside him. He blinked a few times, brought the blanket up to his chin and rolled over to face Rosette.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You've made my December…warm."

Chrno moved the blanket towards Rosette in a way that would cover the both of them, and smiled. This, even though it was so simple, was the warmest Chrno had ever been while snow fell. A warm Heaven.

* * *

R&R please! 


	5. Escape

_E-Escape:_

Imagination and bravery.

Both were Rosette's strong points, and both had helped her and Joshua come to terms with what had happened to their parents, and where they were now. There wasn't anything wrong with the orphanage, it was the label that came with it: _orphan_. No parents, just caretakers who did their best to take a parent's place, and siblings that would one day leave and change their last name forever.

Her bravery led Joshua and reminded him of the sister he had, his last remaining family. She could see him growing weaker everyday from things that she couldn't control so she _had_ to be brave, both for him and for herself.

Her imagination brought Joshua out of his depression and into a world neither one of them had seen. She would tell him stories, and play pretend with him and the other children of the orphanage who were very much like them, yet so different. The blonde did her best to make sure that Joshua saw as much as the world as he could both of this one and the one no adult could see, all with a smile on her face.

And then Chrno came.

The demon came into the sibling's lives and showed the two of them that Rosette's stories were in fact real and she couldn't have been happier. Now Joshua could have something different from the others back at the orphanage, he could live a life no one else would in the short time he would have on earth and see things that others hadn't even dreamed of.

Yes, Chrno was an escape.

When she was with him, it felt like she was in an entirely different world, like something from a book. He gave adventure to their lives, and helped Rosette realize that there was something out there more then the life she had come from; there was a bigger world just waiting for her to come and change it.

Though out the days and weeks that the trio hung out with one another, the more Rosette noticed a chance in Joshua. He started to speak of the future more, and of the adventures he wanted to go on with Rosette when the two got older. Good or bad Rosette didn't know, especially since his fits had been more intense. He wanted to do so many things in life and yet there were days where he couldn't even keep up with her and Chrno.

It was a rash reality that she was going to have to face sooner or later: Joshua's body could give out randomly, any day. She tried not to think about it, and, for some reason, it always bothered her the least when she was around Chrno and Joshua. Chrno gave her hope that her brother would survive, she had no idea why, he just did. Maybe it was his smile or the way he told stories, or maybe it was because he promised a better future by simply existing.

* * *

R&R please!


	6. Flowers

I don't own Chrno Crusade, or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Jazzy Uchiha, OtherCat1, Misogirl, **and **Tsukiria** for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I've been very ill with a virus/infection in my chest. Please forgive me! And until I get better I'll only be able to update once every two weeks. I'm sorry to those who came here every week; I hope the following chapter makes up for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_F-Flowers_

Daylight broke in the early morning but a gathering of dark clouds quickly covered the sun and brought darkness. Along with the darkness, the clouds brought snow that they dropped onto the Earth. The Order stood right in the middle of the snowstorm and was getting buried in snow. The Nuns of the Order stayed indoors while the children stood near the window in awe. They wanted so badly to go outside and play in the snow but the Nuns kept the children inside out of common sense. It seemed like an ordinary day but to one girl, Rosette, it was a day she'd been dreading.

Her thirteen birthday.

Rosette woke up that morning and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. She got into a fight with another person and was sent up to her room for punishment. Going to her room was something Rosette didn't consider a punishment but it was much better then cleaning the dinning hall late at night.

She flopped down on her bed with her arms wide open. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling with boredom and frustration behind them. In her heart of hearts Rosette was upset that her birthday was going unnoticed but there was something else that stabbed at her heart, something she could do nothing about. Her birthday going unnoticed was a problem she could solve within a few minutes, but this problem she _couldn't_ solve.

She missed Joshua. Rosette was upset that she couldn't be with Joshua for her birthday; they had shared birthdays ever since she could remember but now she was all alone. This, even though it had only been a few hours, was one of the worst birthdays she had ever had.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Rosette answered.

Elizabeth came into the room with a bundle of Apple Blossoms in her hand. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to the right side of Rosette's bed in the room they both shared.

"These," Elizabeth handed them to Rosette, "are from Chrno."

Rosette blinked. "Chrno?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "He came to the front of the Order and asked me to give them to you."

"Thank you." Rosette took the flowers and found a small note within the middle of the bunch.

Rosette pulled the white note out of the Apple Blossoms and turned it over to see Chrno's handwriting. As her eyes read over the note, Elizabeth began walking to the door.

"I hate breaking the rules for you," she said in a teasing tone not facing the blonde. "Happy birthday Rosette."

With that, Elizabeth opened the door and stepped out of the room. A smile crossed Rosette's face as she reread the small white note.

_I picked these before the weather got bad. Rosette, happy thirteenth birthday. I'm sorry I can't see you right now. _

_-Chrno_

A small blush crossed Rosette's face. This was the first time she had ever received flowers. She hadn't been this happy in a while.

* * *

R&R please! 


	7. Ginger Snap

I don't own Chrno Crusade.

Thanks to **Misogirl,** **Jazzy Uchiha **and **Squirrily-chan** for reviewing!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick and working on two new Chrno Crusade fics I plan to post soon. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my absence!

Enjoy!

* * *

_G-Ginger Snap:_

Cooking was something Chrno hadn't done much of. On Eden, Fiore either Rizelle did the cooking which left the rest of the men to sit around and joke about things or plan their next movement. But when Chrno and Rosette began living in the Order, Chrno began doing things he had never done before.

Elder's lab had a mixture of many things. Normally the lab was used for science, but once a month Elder would allow the Nuns to cook something in the large kitchen in the very back of the lab. The reason the Nuns used _that_ kitchen instead of the one within the Order came to be when they ran out of food one day and discovered Elder's kitchen could hold more food.

But one Chrno decided that it was time to cook something for Rosette in order to repay her for everything she had done.

He looked through out the large kitchen for a cook book but instead found a small box filled with recipes that had been written on index cards. He picked out one that he thought looked simple: ginger snaps. The handwriting on the index card was a bit hard to read, but Chrno made well of it and began to cook the best he could. A half an hour after he started, Chrno finished his cookies and asked Elder to bring Rosette over. Just before sundown, Rosette showed up with a smile on her face.

"Elder said that you wanted to see me," Rosette said. "So what is it?"

Chrno coughed as a light blush crossed his face. "I made something for you."

She blinked, a bit confused. "What?"

He motioned with his right hand for her to follow him into the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen as one and over to the large table in the middle of the room.

"Where is it?" Rosette as she looked around the room.

Chrno stepped into the nearby kitchen and grabbed the basket he had placed his ginger snaps in. He carried the basket back into the dining room and sat the basket down in front of Rosette.

"It's in there," Chrno said.

"Oh." Rosette blushed. "…Thank you?"

"Look at it."

Rosette removed the red towel from the top of the basket and spotted the cookies. Her blush deepened and she did her best to ignore the burning feeling within the bottom of her stomach. She reached down, grabbed a cookie, and took a bite out of the corner only to discover that the cookie had a very bitter taste to it.

"Well?" Chrno asked as he leaned in towards her.

She chewed the piece as quickly as she could and swallowed. "I-It's…good."

He smiled. "Good. I was worried that I had done something wrong."

"Nope." Rosette took another bite. "Nothin' wrong with these at all."

Telling Chrno the truth would, most likely, hurt his feelings and that was the _last_ thing Rosette wanted to do, especially after Chrno had done so sweet.

* * *

R&R please! 


	8. Haircut

I don't own Chrno Crusade.

Thank you to **OtherCat1, Misogirl, Paritse, Jazzy Uchiha, Inubaki, gir29, **and **Spirital Bob **for reviewing! Again I'm so sorry for being late, I hope this summer break allows me to catch up on everything I've been too lazy or sick to do. Anyways,

Enjoy!

* * *

_H-Hair Cut:_

Chrno's hair had grown out ever since he arrived at the Order, in fact it had grown down passed his waist but he wasn't complaining. Elder had told Chrno a few times to cut his hair, but Chrno just laughed it off and kept reading up on human history. However Rosette didn't like seeing Chrno's hair _that _long for it got in the way of her training. And because of an incident where Chrno's hair became entangled in the hammer of a gun, Rosette insisted that Chrno cut his locks.

So with Rosette's order, Chrno searched the Order for someone how could cut his hair but no one could. Most people refused, saying that Chrno was a demon and that they didn't want anything to do with him while others used the excuse didn't know how to cut hair. After three hours of asking, Chrno gave up and returned to his room where Rosette sat waiting for him.

"So?" she asked as he entered the room.

"I can't find _anyone_," he answered with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with this hair…"

Rosette stood and placed her hands on her hips. "If no one else is going to do it, then I will!"

Chrno twitched. "W-What?"

She pouted her lower lip. "I'm going to cut your hair. I used to cut Joshua's hair all the time so don't worry about it!"

"I…guess."

"Come here."

Chrno stepped away from the door which led into his room and sat down on his small twin sized bed. Rosette grabbed a pair of scissors out of a nearby nightstand along with a comb. She began brushing the comb through strands coming from Chrno's head with as a smile crossed her face.

"Don't move around too much okay?" she asked.

For some reason, that simple sentence made fear run through his body. "Alright…just don't hurt yourself alright?"

When she finished straightening out his hair, Rosette ran her fingers through his hair until she gathered a few strands with her index and middle finger. She lined the hairs up the best she could and began cutting them.

Chrno twitched when he heard the scissors trim his hair but he soon began to relax the more Rosette cut. His colored hair fell to the floor one strand at a time but the longer it took, the more hair gathered on the bed and floor. Rosette's tongue sunk out of her mouth the harder she concentrated and for some reason it gave her a bit more confidence.

Even though this seemed so simple, it meant so much for the both of them. Chrno trusted Rosette with all of his heart and didn't care if his hair cut turned out looking strange, or even stupid as long as she did it.

He closed his eyes and fell into the gentle feeling of being papered by someone he cared so much for. If only something simple like this could last forever…then this would be paradise.

* * *

R&R please! 


	9. Intertwined

I don't own Chrno Crusade.

Thank you to **Misogirl, Manga-Fanatic, Jazzy Uchiha, pharitse, Tsukiria,** and **Spiritual Bob **for reviewing! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

_I-Intertwined:_

"Take her to her room," Remington ordered with a frown on his face.

Chrno nodded and cradled Rosette in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Being so much smaller then Rosette made it look strange, Chrno the size of a twelve year old carrying around a fifteen year old woman. He cradled her, her legs dangling over his arms and her arms hanging down but Chrno didn't want Remington to take Rosette back to her room, not after he allowed such a training session.

Chrno stepped out of the training room and walked down the hallways of The Order. Rosette had been training as usual but today she took a hard blow from a mechanical replica demon. The hit smacked her against the back and knocked her out. Remington stopped the training session and with a burdened sigh allowed Chrno into the training area. Elder checked the blonde over and found nothing wrong. Even though she was alright, Chrno hated watching Rosette train sometimes, but he knew it was for the best in the long run.

After turning through two long hallways, the Sinner came to Rosette's room. He kicked the door open and entered the room. The door slammed shut from the momentum Chrno applied while forcing his foot against the door. Chrno winced and looked towards Rosette to make sure it didn't wake her; her eyes were shut tight, a small cut running right over the bridge of her nose.

He smiled. "Good," he whispered.

With a slight grunt, Chrno laid Rosette down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. The dark blue haired demon knew that all Rosette needed was a good night's sleep and she would be ready for tomorrow. Once tucked in, Chrno grabbed a nearby wooden chair and sat down beside the Nun's bedside.

"You'll be alright," he said as a smile crossed his face. "Sleep well Rosette."

Chrno placed his head down on the bed and saw one of her peach colored hands sticking out from the blue sheets. Should he grab it? Would it wake her from her peaceful sleep? His stomach flipped and tied into a knot as he thought it over but then again…why not? Rosette wouldn't mind, as long as she was asleep, it would be fine!

The Sinner moved his hand towards hers and placed his hand underneath hers with care. His eyes locked onto her face so he could see if she was about to wake, while his fingers intertwined with hers. A light blush crossed Chrno's face as the sensitive skin on the sides of his fingers touched the blonde's and as their heartbeats became one through the skin. Such an intimate touch between two "friends" even though Chrno wished to be more. He would never say anything, being more then anyone could call "friends" would put Rosette at risk for anything and everything and Chrno would never risk her life.

Their hands, their lives, their time…forever intertwined.

* * *

R&R please! 


	10. Jump Rope

Thank you to **s-makn, Misogirl, Spritiual Bob, Tsukiria, and Jazzy Uchiha** for reviewing! I'm not going to offer up a reason why this is so late, but I will apologize for lateness. Please read and

Enjoy.

* * *

_J-Jump Rope_

Chrno woke that morning to the sound of children's laughter. Through his first yawn of the new day he stretched his arms towards the sky and looked out of his nearby window. Through the window, Chrno could see The Order and every child running about with smiles and laughs upon their faces. A grin crossed his face as well as he watched a few of the smaller girls gather around a large pine tree that sat in the middle of the school yard with a jump rope in hand. The main girl, a brunette, held a bright pink jump rope in her right hand while a blonde, redhead, and another brunette gathered around her, smiles crossing every one of their faces.

"What are they doing?" he asked himself out loud.

As he watched the blonde girl tied one end of the jump rope to the base of a tree. But as the blonde finished the knot, Chrno's eyes grew wide. He knew that girl! It was her, Rosette! What was she doing outside when she had training to finish?

"Rosette?" he whispered, moving forward.

Chrno moved out of his seat and started to stand when suddenly, he saw Rosette smile. That wonderful, beautiful smile that made goosebumps stand on his arms and made his heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings. Oh how he missed that smile! Ever since Rosette's friend Elizabeth left the Nun hadn't given anyone a single grin. But now…there she was with a goofy smirk on her face.

_What's she doing?_ Chrno pondered as he narrowed his eyes at the bright light. _I've never seen her…_

The redhead of the group grabbed the opposite end of the jump rope and began to spin it with expert motions, using her wrist to turn it instead of her hand. Rosette and the brunette hopped into the swinging rope and started following a secret pattern Chrno didn't know: jump, hop in place, jump, and hop in place. Giggles came from the group, mostly from the two younger children even though Rosette still had such a silly smile on her face. A few members of the Order came out to see what was happening, shook their heads, and then disappeared back into the large church. Why did they disapprove?

There were only a few times in his long life that Chrno had seen such a smile. Once on another woman who he could no longer see in the daylight…and seeing that smirk on the blonde's face brought back so many memories. But no matter how much Chrno thought it over, the smile created the same feeling but it wasn't the same as the one he had seen on _her_ face.

Somehow the smile looked like it was made for Rosette and her only even though he had seen it on others. It didn't match others like it did her…like the great maker had carved it out for her and no one else.

Damn he loved that smile.

* * *

R&R please! 


	11. Knit

Thanks to **Misogirl**, **ChibiSamiSala, Jazzy Uchiha, Tsukiria**, and **Synonymous Brain **for reviewing! Please…

Enjoy!

* * *

_K-Knit:_

Rosette didn't like to sit down and do nothing for hours on end. Boredom was something the Nun wanted to avoid at all costs. Boredom cleared her mind of everything and allowed the visions of her past to come flowing through, whether she liked it or not. And after they came, she had no choice but to allow them to play through over and over again until the memories felt they were done, and then they would disappear but feelings would linger. So, in order to avoid those horrible emotions, Rosette picked up a habit that fellow Nuns approved of for once: knitting. In all honesty Rosette felt like knitting was something old woman did but it _did_ keep her mind busy and clear. It helped, and that was all she could ask for.

But what to knit?

Thousands of unless possibilities came to mind but nothing seemed…well _right_. Of those thousands of options, Rosette only knew a select few but she knew them well through all of her practice. She pondered the choices she had and finally came onto one that seemed perfect.

The blonde woman sat down one day in the middle of December with two thick knitting needles and a large ball of yellow stained thread. She took seat in an old wooden rocking chair in her room and set to knitting something for a certain someone.

With every _click_ of the needle Rosette created a new stitch, one after another until a tiny blanket came forward. She finished the small patch of work and lifted it upwards, allowing her eyes to roam all over it. Ten mistakes. She could easily spot ten miss stitched spots just by _looking_ at it. Had she really messed up _that_ badly?

"Damn," she muttered as she lowered her work. "I can't give this to him."

"Give what to him?"

The Nun turned her head and spotted Chrno coming in the doorway with his trademark smile on his face and hair trailing behind him. The demon came into her room and sat down on the ground a few feet in front of her, for he wasn't allowed to come all the way into her room by order of Sister Kate.

"Nothing!" Rosette felt her cheeks warm as she hid her work behind her back.

"Come on," Chrno closed his eyes, "show me. Is it for Remington?"

"Well…" Rosette's blue eyes shifted from one side to the other. "I…uh…"

A warm chuckle left Chrno. "Don't worry about it," he said with a wave of his right hand. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Before her mind could come up with the 'right' answer, Rosette spoke, "Alright."

And yet behind her back sat the work she had made for him, the small blanket like object she had created for him to hold his hair back in that classic braid. She had completed something for him that, for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to give to him.

Why?

* * *

R&R please! 


	12. Lie

Thanks to **s-makn, Misogirl, Akesato, Synonymous Brian, **and **Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha **for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, things have been rather hectic when it comes to my family. Anyways, happy holidays everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

_L-Lie:_

Chrno kicked open the door to the Magdalene Order, blood cascading down his face and his mouth open, allowing him to take in the deep breaths his body so desperately needed. The blonde Rosette lay in his arms, her arms hanging down and head barely leaning against his right arm. Her legs dangled from his hold, rocking back and forth with every step he took into the main room.

"Remington! Sister Kate!" he called out through the empty Order. His voice rang out, echoing through the vacant Order but what more did he expect at four in the morning?

Within a few minutes Remington came charging down the hallway with Kate trailing his coat tails. Carefully Remington took the blonde girl from his hold and took off with her in the direction of Elder's lab while Kate held tight to a Rosary she usually wore around her waist.

"What happened?" Kate asked, her eyes following Remington.

"She wanted to train," Chrno answered, the air leaving his lungs quickly. "We…broke the seal for a few mo—"

"That's enough!" Kate interrupted. Chrno stopped speaking, and lowered his head. "Just," she shifted her eyes around, searching for the right word, "leave Chrno, go to Elder."

Following her orders, Chrno left the Holy church and sprinted for Elder's home which sat not too far away from the Order, hoping the whole way that Rosette was okay. His heart pounded away as he ran, but instead of blaming the fear that tugged away at his stomach, he blamed it on his legs that pushed him forward. No, he couldn't be scared! He had to be strong for Rosette! He had been through worse, much worse but for some strange reason this stood out in his mind as the nastiest thing that could ever happen. It was his fault the seal had snapped and the watch had opened, if only they hadn't trained…

Through his thoughts the demon arrived at Elder's small lab and entered. He ran through the house and found Rosette laying in the back bedroom, awake, her bright blue eyes studying the room. Chrno entered and sighed with relief when he saw the young Nun up and awake.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he approached her bedside.

"You know me," Rosette answered with a wave of her fist. "We're gonna be out training tomorrow! But Chrno…" The smile left her face. "Can I ask you something?"

Chrno tilted his head, confusion running over his eyes. "What?"

"Were you," she sighed, "scared?"

"Scared?" he paused. Of course he had gotten scared! Rosette _fainted_ when the seal unlocked and he transformed into his full demon form! But, of course, it would be something that they would need to use as a trump card and she _had_ to get used to the pain, no matter how much he objected to it.

"No!" Chrno said. "Not at all!"

That was the first and last lie he ever told Rosette, but he would never forgive himself.

* * *

R&R please! 


	13. Mary

Thanks to **aoh, took-baggins, Shortness2007, Akesato, s-makn, Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha, Misogirl,** and **Synonymous Brian** for reviewing! I hope everyone's holidays went well, and that everyone made it through the New Year happy and healthy.

Enjoy!

* * *

_M-Mary:_

_"I wanted to know _you_ Chrno."_

Chrno sat up in his bed, clenching the thin sheets beneath him as tightly as he could. His breath left him faster then he could recover, and before long he felt himself growing more and more lightheaded. His right hand left the sheets and clenched his sweating forehead as a burning sensation tingled right behind his eyes.

Mary. Why another dream about Mary? Lately his dreams had been filled with nothing but images of the woman who he had lost so long ago, dreams that always ended the same way: she would bleed from her stomach, then fall to the ground, slowly moving her mouth in a motion that he could not understand. Why?

"_And I don't want to die anymore."_

Chrno leaned forward, his left arm clenching his stomach while his right clung to his forehead.

Mary. She was the one who drew him from the darkness and showed him that there was a life outside of fighting for Aion; that there was a life for him in places that he never knew existed. With her, Chrno knew that he could live a life that did not revolve around being a demon, Sinner, human, or whatever label he decided to give himself at the moment. He had to _live_ for _himself_ and no one else.

Her teachings, now that he thought about it, were almost like the lessons Rosette had taught him.

In his many years of living, Chrno knew that he would never compare Rosette against Mary, but there were times where he couldn't help but wonder why the two were so much alike. Was it just an accident that he ended up with a woman who was the exact opposite of Mary? A woman who was strong and—

Chrno shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Mary was nothing like Rosette, and vice versa. Though there were _small_ similarities, the two would, most likely, never get along if they were ever to meet.

But why the dreams? Why in his dreams did he envision the _both_ of them?

The two were strong, that he would give to either one of them but they were strong in their own ways. Rosette had been taught never to give up, and from that came her deep instinct to carry on no matter what happened. Mary, on the other hand, never gave up because she didn't have _any other choice_, she had to keep fighting, her visions would never leave her no matter how much she wished them to. In the long run the two blondes came out with brutal willpower, but the way they earned it made them so _different_.

So would he love one over the other?

Never.

Two different people deserved to be loved in two different ways. And no matter what he said, now was the time to love Rosette. For Rosette was the blonde standing before him, sturdy and willing to take on the next challenge.

And he would love her.

* * *

R&R please! 


	14. Nap

Thank you to **German girl, shinpachi, smakin, Shortness2007**, and **MisoGirl** for reviewing! Sorry it took a bit longer to get this out, I've been having a few problems at home but anyway, please…

Enjoy!

* * *

_N-Nap:_

Rosette's ocean blue eyes opened, revealing a plain, ugly ceiling to her. She blinked a few times, trying to rid herself of a whiteness that had gathered in the corners of her eyes and, finally, after a few round of blinks the fog left her and her vision cleared. Pushing herself from the bed, Rosette studied the room around her and within a few moments he noticed a demon sleeping beside her.

"Chrno," she whispered. "Why are you—?"

That's right! She had fallen asleep after an intense training session with Father Remington, and Chrno had sunk into her bed late in the evening. She hadn't said anything when he did so, in fact she rather liked the idea of staying in the same bed as he, she just wished that she could do it every night. Chrno made it easy to sleep, he made her dreams come easy and whenever she stayed with him, she wasn't plagued with the nightmares of her past.

Sinking back into the covers, Rosette sighed and pushed the back of her head into the pillow beneath her which Chrno's head rested on as well. Damn; the warmth coming from him heated hers quickly, and within a few moments her body sent a tiring heat over her body that demanded sleep. No! She couldn't fall back asleep! She had training, gun courses to run through, and people to meet! There wasn't time for this! There were—

Chrno released a deep sigh in the middle of his sleep, a sigh that shattered Rosette's thoughts in an instant out of pure shock and surprise. She shook her head for a moment, then focused her eyes on the demon's face.

How could something that so many people considered evil attract her so much? She couldn't help but stare at his child-like face, it gave him a sort of innocence that Joshua once had and yet when he transformed into a full fledged demon his cute look disappeared. His other form was indeed handsome, but the blonde hadn't had much of a chance to look at him during battles and training sessions as much as she wanted to.

Too bad she couldn't unlock the seal now.

She giggled at her inner thought, then sealed her mouth with her right hand the moment her chuckle came too loud for comfort. For a moment she waited for him to wake, but he stayed in his sleeping state, smacking his lips every so often from the dry mouth that had been bothering him for the past week.

The Nun settled into bed, slightly clenching the white sheets between her fingers. It wasn't often she got to sleep with the man she wished to be near so often in her dreams, so she damn sure wasn't going to let him get away now, whether he wanted to or not. She closed her sparkling blue eyes as her sun gold hair contrasted the white pillow beneath her.

Why couldn't every night be like this?

* * *

R&R please! 


	15. Overcoat

Thank you to **smakn, MisoGirl, Synonymous Brain, snekochan, Inubaki**, and **Maximus Wang** for reviewing!

* * *

_O-Overcoat: _

"It's freezing!" Rosette said as her teeth clanked together. "Why couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"It's good practice." Chrno chuckled, though he found it a bit hard to feel the tip of his reddening nose.

The snow pounded down hard that day, covering everything in a thick snow. Regardless of the weather, Sister Kate found it fit for the duo to travel out so the Nun could practice her shooting in a strange environment. She said that it would be a good experience for the blonde to fight in an environment that worked against her, though when they informed Remington and asked him to come he refused saying it was far too cold. So why was it okay for them to venture out?

"We'll train here." Rosette stopped as she rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms. She shivered; it seemed that the heavy jacket she had taken wasn't enough to keep her warm. "It's too cold to keep going! Come on."

xXx

Chrno watched Rosette train in the snow that she had once saved him from so long ago. Her bright red nose stood out against the pure white snow, and it made the demon giggle, it was cute its own way. It had been a nonstop hour of training, and he was getting tired of just watching. Then, to Chrno's surprise, the blonde girl lowered her handgun and sighed, a poof of white air leaving her mouth like snow.

"It's too cold to keep this up!" she said as she slipped her gun into its holster. "We should head back."

"Alright."

He stepped forward and removed his thick overcoat from his back. While Rosette fumbled around with her guns and the shells, Chrno approached her from behind and placed the coat over her shoulders. He had to pay her back for what she had done for him on that snowy day, and there was no better time then this.

She perked when the coat touched her and started to turn around when the demon placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's too cold out here for you."

Her ocean blue eyes widened. "But what about—?"

He smiled. "I'm fine."

Pouting her lower lip, she crossed her arms and closed the coat around her chest. "Fine, but don't get sick on me alright? We have an evaluation with Elder coming up in a few days."

"Right, right." He nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face.

In all honesty he didn't _care_ about the evaluation or his condition when it came up, seeing Rosette shiver in the snow proved too much for him. Never again would he allow something to happen to her, or someone she loved as long as he could do something to prevent it, and he would give _anything_ to prevent something from happening.

But oh how he wished to tell the difference between the colors on her face; was she blushing or was it the result of the cold winds?

* * *

R&R please! 


	16. Picture

Thank you **Synonymous Brian, Misogirl, snekochan, butterfly-xxoo, Princess of the Dark Riku, Shakumo-Marie-Uchiha**, and **Tsukiyume-Yue** to for reviewing!

* * *

_P-Picture:_

"One…two…three, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" a group of girls said as a flash came over the three of them. They giggled as they parted from one another, laugher growing.

Chrno sighed as he watched the girls of The Order stand in front of the chapel from Elder's lab. Spring was coming, and it meant Easter and Easter pictures in newly purchased dresses for the celebration. But of course Chrno was not allowed to join in the activities, and normally he wouldn't have a problem with it, but when it affected Rosette it bothered him.

"What's so fun about dressing up anyway?" Rosette grumbled as she crossed her arms.

And it was obviously bothering her.

"Don't girls like to do that?" Chrno chuckled and glanced out of the window.

The blonde didn't answer, instead she took turned her head and looked out of the nearby window. Every girl in The Order stood out in front of the chapel, talking in large groups as the photographer took the chance to snap a picture of Sister Kate and Father Remington together.

"He's almost done," Rosette muttered.

"Who?"

"The photographer."

Chrno cocked his head to the side. "How can you tell?"

Sighing, Rosette crossed her right leg over her left. "They always do the adults last. See? He's packing up and getting ready to leave already."

"Oh…"

The demon watched as the man with the camera left the chapel with a few waves to the others and with that, the man walked away from the church and disappeared from Chrno's field of vision. If only he could have stopped him and asked him to take a picture of him and Rosette…

He perked at his inner thought. What a great idea! Smiling, Chrno stood and grabbed Rosette's hand.

"C-Chrno?" A redness came to the Nun's face.

"Come with me," he said in a gentle tone.

He cupped her warm hand in his and led her out of Elder's lab. When their boot clad feet met with the newly grown grass, Chrno searched the area and spotted the photographer walking towards the nearby parking area. Chrno ran forward, Rosette trailing behind him, her blush growing.

"Wait!" Chrno called to the photographer. "You forgot us!"

"Oh?" The photographer chuckled and began setting up the stand once more. "I'm sorry, I thought I had finished."

Chrno turned around to his blushing friend and pulled her over. "Are you ready?"

Rosette smiled and stood beside her demon partner. "Yup!"

The man readied his camera, and looked over at the young couple as Rosette's flush disappeared and one grew across Chrno's face, using his nose as a bridge as it moved from cheek to cheek.

"One…two…three, say cheese!"

There wasn't enough _time_ to _not_ take pictures. What if this was the only picture he and Rosette would have together? Regardless, Chrno would make sure to keep this picture as long as he could, and take as many pictures as possible with the young nun who meant so much to him.

* * *

R&R please!


	17. Quadrivial

Thank you to **MisoGirl, snekochan, Nukem99, SaronCalamore, Synonymous Brain, Tsukiyume-Yue** and **Agent Kume-chan** for reviewing!

* * *

_Q-Quadrivial:_

Rosette had to admit, whether aloud or not, that traveling along with three other people wasn't exactly her idea of a vacation which this was anything but. Being trapped with Satella and Azmaria in a hotel room while Chrno parked out on a couch away from the bed angered her but as long as she was with Chrno…things couldn't be better.

Of course now she had a rival, Satella but deep down she knew that Chrno would never fall for a woman like Satella. Rosette couldn't explain why she just…understood the relationship between Chrno and Satella, though it seemed at times that Satella did not understand.

Azmaria's part in the group had yet to be revealed, though Rosette knew that both she and Chrno needed her. They had gone through something amazing and survived, each looking back on it and laughing now.

The four of them cared for one another, and Rosette found herself piecing together the family she had lost that night oh so many years ago to the ocean. She had true friends now that would do anything for her, and Chrno.

Yes he was different from everyone else. The demon who she shared time with, her life with, and her heart with. But she could never tell him how she really felt, no matter how bold she acted in front of the others the fear of her relationship with Chrno changing if she admitted anything kept her silent. All she could ask for was his friendship and company, something he seemed so willing to give.

And yet when she found herself looking at her friends, she couldn't help but wonder just how much longer they were going to be together. Even Chrno, yes she knew that one day Chrno would end up going out on his own path away from her. Satella would leave, as would Azmaira. They had all happened to meet on this path, this strange crossroad, with paths stretching outwards away from one another. Some paths bumpy and made of dirt, others smooth and made of concrete.

But for now Rosette would live at this crossroad and cherish every moment she had while here. She didn't know when things would split, and who would be the first to leave the group, willing or otherwise, but she did know that she would put up a fight when it came. Especially if it was Chrno.

After being together for so long, she could only imagine how hard it would be when he actually did leave. It was something told to her by Elder many years ago, Chrno was a demon he wasn't meant to live amongst humans for his entire lifespan. He would outlive her by hundreds of years, and her time had already been cut down thanks to the contract.

That's why time mattered. Why she lived day by day. She loved where she was now, in a hotel room with the other three, everyone within earshot. Laughing, fighting, and eating together.

This was home.

* * *

R&R please!


	18. Rain

Thank you to **Agent Kuma-chan, snekochan, Misogirl, Tsukiyume-Yue, KataangNutyBabe, Jazzy Uchiha,** and **SaronCalamore **for reviewing!

* * *

_R-Rain:_

Sitting still was something Rosette had never been good at and the rain only reminded her of that simple fact. She couldn't go running around freely in the rain, not without an umbrella of course and even then she risked getting ill which, in the middle of this adventure, could not be allowed. So as the rain fell over the quiet city where she and the other three were trapped, she just stared out of the window, her breath coming out as fog.

Why couldn't she just go out?

Sighing, Rosette slumped against the windowsill when a sudden noise caught her attention. She whirled and saw Chrno sleeping on the hotel's queen sized bed, his arms folded underneath his head and legs brought up to his chest. It had been years since she had seen him in such a cute position when he was sleeping, and it brought a slight smile to her face.

He always fell asleep when the rain rolled in, he never failed to. But he had never looked so cute before.

Wait, cute?

Rosette blushed at her inner thoughts and fought the urge to slap herself. Of course there had always been that tiny part of her that liked her demon partner, but did she, dare mention it, like _like_ him? She rolled her eyes at the girlish term and shook her head back and forth.

He was sweet to her, and accepted her faults in ways that no one else had. For some reason he seemed to mold to her personality perfectly, he was her voice of reason at times, and sometimes he was someone who listened to her inner most thoughts and secrets. Was it because of the bond their shared? Or was it something else?

"Rosette?"

She perked and felt her cheeks warm again. "What?"

"Are you…alright?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm fine," she declared, doing her best to appear confident. "Go back to sleep, you've been busy for the past few days."

"Sorry." Chrno rubbed his cheek against the fluffy pillow on the bed. "You know how I get when it rains…"

"Yeah."

The blonde turned around to face the window once more, her thoughts echoing through her head. She liked Chrno in a way that made them more then friends, and yet when she admitted it to herself, a burning pain flared in the middle of her chest. Bringing her clenched fist to her chest, she inhaled through her nostrils and suppressed the urge to follow her gut instinct and flat out tell him. Now was not the time, not with the weight of the world on their shoulders, it wouldn't be fair to _her_, to _him_, to _Josuha_, everyone else. And even that sounded unfair, but she had no choice. There were others to worry about, another fate to meet, and villains that needed to be put down; there wasn't time for a relationship, at least not one that the two of the deserved.

The rain always brings about change.

* * *

R&R Please!


	19. Stars

Thanks to **Shadowed Mist, MoonlightsPath, Tsukiyume-Yue**, and **Agent Kuma-Chan** for reviewing! By the way, I've re-done the 'E' chapter because I wasn't very happy with the first edition. Please take a look back at the new chapter. Thank you.

* * *

_S-Stars:_

"Come on!" Rosette said as she grabbed Chrno's thin wrists and tugged him along harshly. "It's going to start any time now!"

"I'm coming, Rosette!" Chrno replied as the couple moved over a dirt path.

They trekked through a rather deserted forest area, the bright moon the only real light supplying light. It reminded the demon of the playground he, Rosette, and Joshua would play all day away on day just miles from the orphanage. The blonde brought him to the middle of a large field and sat down on the grass.

"I can't wait for it to start!" Rosette cocked her head up and stared up at the night sky.

"…Yeah."

Chrno followed suit and gazed up at the wondrous night sky. Silver pinpricks littered the dark blue sky, each one brighter then the next with the moon hovering in the far east side of the sky, near a gathering of mountains. From what Rosette had heard in the local town, there was said to be a marvelous falling star shower around one in the morning, far past the time they usually were up. Rosette insisted on seeing it with him, and who was he to object? So around twelve thirty they sunk out of the hotel the four were staying at and departed for a field where Rosette promised they would get 'the best view'.

"Chrno, sit! It's starting!" The Nun patted the grassy spot beside her with a bright smile on her face.

He sat down on the grass and laid down flat on his back. Inhaling through his nostrils, he closed his eyes for a moment and took in the surrounding noises. Crickets chirped in the background as the sounds of a far off running river caused a feeling of relaxation to flow through him. But as his demon hearing picked up on many things a human never would, he found one noise that made his heart beat a little faster.

Rosette's breathing.

With a slight blush crossing his cheeks, Chrno opened his eyes and rather then watching the star shower he gazed over at the young woman and observed _her_. She looked so excited with her blue eyes locked on the night sky and her lips parted in awe. Starlight bounced off of her skin, giving her skin a beautiful glow he had never seen before.

Oh yes, that was the face of the woman he loved.

"Chrno?"

Snapping from his thoughts, he blinked and realized the blonde looking at him, one her eyebrows raised higher then the other. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the show of falling stars.

"Something wrong, Chrno?"

"No." He shook his head and lifted his arms behind his head. Forming a cup by interlacing his fingers, he rested the back of his head on his fingers and closed his eyes for a long minute. "I'm fine."

A content smile came over Chrno's face as he reopened his eyes and gazed at the star riddled sky. _Just fine._

* * *

R&R please!


	20. Time

Thanks to **MisoGirl, MoonlightsPath, SaronCalamore, Agent Kuma-chan**, and **Tsukiyume-Yue** for reviewing!

* * *

_T-Time:_

Every hour that passed, every minute, every _second_ was important to both Rosette and Chrno. The two had experienced what happened when someone's time ran out, Rosette with her parents and Chrno with Mary but Chrno did not want to think of what would happen when Rosette's time finally came to an end. It was something he had to come to terms with when he and the blonde had first became friends, simply because she was human and he was a demon; he would out live her and her younger brother by _years_. But things had changed when the two had agreed to a contract, Rosette's time depended on how long he remained in his demon form, and how much energy he used, her life was in his hands _literally_.

Time was something Chrno had no control over. No matter how much he wanted to stop things _just for a little while_ he couldn't. Time had no physical form,the demon couldn't grab time and force it to stop, no he had to remain still and watch it play out before him and that's the way it had always been.

There was only one thing worse then time, and that was fate.

Fate was what made Mary and Pandemonium blend into one, fate was what brought Aion to Joshua, and it was fate that Chrno and Rosette had bumped into one another but it was time that forced fate forward. Chrno knew well that without fate there was no time, and without time there was no fate but why couldn't the two things leave him and Rosette alone? Just for this once Chrno wanted both time and fate to butt out and depart from his and Rosette's relationship.

But it wouldn't.

Because Rosette was human.

No matter what the demon did, Rosette would remain human but deep in his heart of hearts Chrno knew that he had fallen for her because she was indeed a human. She was far from a demon, and far from any other normal human. The Nun was a strong woman who never gave up even when her enemy had overwhelmed her in numbers and strength, and that was what Chrno needed in a best friend and a lover.

And yet Chrno would forever have to deal with the fact that time was no longer on his side. Rosette would grow old and, with the way their fights were going, weak before her time and then eventually die at a young age. He, however, would keep getting old, getting stronger without her by his side. And that was what made time so cruel; there would be days where he woke up without her, and nights where his last goodnight wouldn't be to her. He didn't want to accept it, but it was a fact of life.

A fact of time.

For now, though, Chrno would praise the time he had with Rosette and cherish every second he had with her because there wasn't much _time_ left.

* * *

R&R please!


	21. Unsure

Thank you to **SaronCalamore, Agent Kuma-chan, Misogirl**, and **MoonlightsPath** for reviewing!

* * *

_U-Unsure:_

Rosette never felt unsure of herself.

Never.

There never was a need to. The girl kicked ass and asked questions later, but when she thought of herself in a relationship with Chrno…she was unsure or was uneasy the appropriate word? She worried about the time she had left in her life, the time she would have left with him, and the war happening around them. There didn't seem like there was time for a relationship, time between the two of them.

And what would happen if she did die?

What would happen to Chrno if they were a couple, and she died?

Every thought of their relationship made her stomach twist with worry, and her palms sweat with unease. She didn't want to leave him behind when she died, whether it be of the draining of time or something else, whatever _else_ was. She knew that he would be riddled with guilt of the drainage of time was her reason for an early death, and it might be even worse if they were dating one another.

But she wanted to, she wanted to date him and be with him, even with her worries running through her. She wanted Chrno to see her in a new light, other then his best friend, other then the girl he happened to be partners with. Rosette wanted Chrno to know about how she felt, and she wanted to admit every feeling she had deep down inside of her for him. The young woman wanted to give _everything_ to him, because, in reality, he had everything of her in his hands. Her life was attached to him, and she wanted to make sure that he knew and loved _every_ part of her.

Would this work?

No! She couldn't think like of that! Of course a relationship between her and Chrno would work, why wouldn't it? They were all ready so close to one another, there were only a few more steps they had to go in order to gain a romantic relationship, granted they were _big_ steps but she was more then willing to take them. Oh yes, she'd take them for someone like Chrno because he was worth it. He was worth every struggle and every time she felt her gut twist up with girlish nervous emotions that didn't fit her at all. All of these feelings were because of him and deep down, in her heart of hearts, she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was _Chrno_ that stirred such feelings, no one else, and that was the main reason Rosette loved him so damn much. She could only hope that he felt the same way she did, with everything. She wanted to know that he felt just as nervous and unsure that she did, she _wanted to know _that she stirred feelings inside of him that he did for her.

Because it would prove that this was more then love, more then something that time could stop.

Because love is timeless.

* * *

R&R please!


	22. Vagary

Thanks to **Tsukuyume-Yue, MoonlightsPath, Teruna Hime,** and **MisoGirl **for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, life here has been nuts!

* * *

_V-Vagary:_

Chrno had never seen such a look of horror of Rosette's lovely face before.

The way she looked at Remington after he had smacked her to the side in order to fight with him and him alone made Chrno's stomach turn in to painful knots. He could see the betrayal in her eyes, the confusion and the anger that things had ended up this way. This wasn't something they had seen coming and from the looks of things, it had broken Rosette's heart. How could someone Rosette trusted so much all of a sudden turn and attack him like this?

With every swing of his massive blade Chrno could _feel_ Rosette's weak heart take another blow. Every time he bled from an injury inflicted by the man who had once threatened to tear Rosette and Joshua away brought another round of tears from Rosette's beautiful blue eyes.

"She trusted you!" Chrno yelled out as he went for Remington once more. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Why don't you open the pocket watch?" Remington asked as he stood before Chrno with a grim look on his face. "Perhaps then this would be an even match."

How could he?

After everything he had been through with Rosette, how could he say such a thing? Who was this man? This wasn't the man who Rosette had told him about, this wasn't the man who helped them the day he and Rosette had made the contract. This person before him was a warrior, hell bent on taking down the demon, the monster that he was supposed to have destroyed fifty-four years before. Had this person existed within Remington the entire time? Or had something brought it out of him?

Chrno wanted to scream, wanted to unleash the full extent of his power on this man who had hurt Rosette, _his_ Rosette. But if he truly wanted to avenge the pain he had caused the young Nun, he had to make sure to take down Remington without unleashing the power of the watch.

But of all things, Remington's sudden urge to kill Chrno wasn't what surprised the demon the most. What had made his mouth drop open in shock was the image of Rosette holding her gun, tears in her eyes and smile on her face, right at the blond man in front of him. There wasn't a hint of fear on her face or in her posture as she stood with the gun in her hands, and Chrno felt his heart skip a beat at the image.

Yes, this strong young woman was indeed the person he loved with all of his heart.

That sight, the divine sight, was enough to bright a smile to his face in the middle of the fierce battle. He could win this fight so long as Rosette remained by his side. He could win this entire war if she just stood close to him. Aion would be nothing, and then they could go on living with Joshua.

* * *

R&R please!


	23. Watch

Thank you to **Misogir**l for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, life has been getting in the way of writing.

* * *

_W-Watch:_

That item.

The beautifully crafted pocket watch connected to a golden chain made strong for the events it would be going through.

So important to both of their lives, Chrno knew that Rosette meant business when she opened the pocket watch, and he knew that she had her own reasons for doing so at the right times, but the way she clung to the golden watch at night…that was something very close and personal to him.

Even in her sleep she wrapped her right hand around the outside of the watch, just in case something happened. Did she dream about protecting the ones that she loved? About dying for them like he had so many times in the past?

The demon closed his eyes as he sat back and watched the blonde Nun dream about things he did not, or could not understand and a smile came across his face. Rosette was everything he couldn't be, every inch of human he had wanted to be. He had known from their first meeting that she was going to be different from any other human he had known, but he didn't know just how _much_ different she would be. So much like Mary, and yet there were things about the Nun that took him by surprise. She always caught him off guard with her emotions and actions, and there were times where he almost forgot that she was as young as she truly was.

Sighing, Chrno glanced away from Rosette's face, and caught himself staring at the watch once more.

The piece that held back his demon powers was small enough to fit in the palm of Rosette's palm, and yet large enough to catch the attention of certain demons bent on destroying the both of them. Small for something that held such a responsibility.

It had been a gift from Shader.

It hadn't been changed since the day he received it, the only thing that did change was the carrier. Did she have any idea of the power behind the watch? Was that why she had given it to him? Was she doing her best to protect Mary, and now Rosette?

_No. Don't think about that now._

Slowly, he inched forward to the bed and he ran his index finger down the golden covering of watch, just between the area where Rosette's fingers could not touch one another or cover. It had fallen cold in the night, but he could feel some heat radiating from Rosette's sleeping body. Smiling, he moved his hand upwards, and rested it against the right side of Rosette's warm face.

As much as he loved Rosette, he could never see himself getting away with touching her face sensually while she was wide-awake. He knew that she would blush and pull away, or smack him upside of the head after biting his head off, but he wanted to see what it felt like with her.

"Rosette," he whispered with a soft smile coming across his lips.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
